


Blue Eyes

by guttersharkk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/pseuds/guttersharkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opens his eyes Erwin is staring down at him, concerned, lips curling and flexing on a litany of promises - safe, bedroom, nightmare. His breathing slows and shallows; blood drips down his chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Голубые глаза (Blue Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234327) by [takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter)



> This was a writing prompt I filled for @lightupstars using the words 'blood' and 'shackled'. Be forewarned, it is hella sad.

His body is molten lead, strange and ungainly, impossibly heavy and not his own; his fingertips gouge welts in the rain-slick earth, digging and clawing, hopeless, desperate. A noise tears from his throat as he heaves and lunges, half-human, all rage, and he stumbles hard on the intensity of momentum. Acid courses through his veins, sears him from the inside out, renders his movements slow, clumsy. His wings have been crushed in the fall. Now he is only human.

_Levi._

His attention jumps, snaps to the shadow looming overhead; his body rolls of its own volition, sends him sprawling and thumps the wind from his chest. There’s a shout, a mossy blur, and the smack of air displaced at speed. Levi’s wild eyes seek it out but his muscles contract, leap, and he skids just wide of the titan’s reach, lungs hammering, throat raw. There is nowhere to go, so he makes the space - sacrificing his footing for a mouthful of filth. A second hand skims over him. Steam singes the trail of his undercut.

_Levi._

The world is a tempest, splitting and spinning. Thunder cracks and lightning fractures the evening, presses a wicked kiss to the earth, bleaches the sky and Levi’s vision. Death rattles swath him like a newborn. He wonders at the sound he will make when he dies and he practices, drawing the last of his blades, slashing viciously through technicolor darkness.

He connects through the hiss of titan vapor.

Blue eyes.

Knees buckle.

_Levi._

Erwin.

Blood seeps the length of his blade lodged firmly in Erwin’s gut, a perfect cut - Levi’s signature. He heaves, gags, chokes, smells copper in the rain as it dusts his cheeks, sticky and warm. Another flash-bang. The world dissolves. His hands are fisted in the commander’s shirt and he shakes, snarling his grief, screaming as he comes-to.

_Erwin_. 

“Levi!”

Blue eyes.

Erwin.

Strong hands shackle his wrists; he struggles against them, thrashing, gasping for breath like there isn’t enough. Something wet splatters his cheek and he winces, flinching instinctively at the scent of metal. When he opens his eyes Erwin is staring down at him, concerned, lips curling and flexing on a litany of promises - safe, bedroom, nightmare. His breathing slows and shallows; blood drips down his chin. Erwin’s nose looks crooked, strange in the darkness, running dark like a faucet.

“Shit,” he hisses, wrenching his arms from the Commander’s grasp as he slides himself up the bed. 

Erwin lets him, sits up on his heels and draws the back of his hand to his face to stem the bleeding. “It’s fine. Just a nightmare,” his voice is strange, nasal. Likely broken.

“Erwin, your nose,” Levi growls, reaches for one of the sheets to smear the blood off his own face, moves to dab at the Commander’s.

He leans forward, studies Erwin’s face in the light of the moon spilling through the window.

Green eyes.

Mike’s face and crooked nose awash in the pale glow, green eyes bright and glossy with heartache. Smiling gently despite.

He freezes, lips parting - heart sinking deep, deep into his chest, ricocheting back to his throat. “Mike,” the syllables are halting and unsure, apologetic in the only way Levi knows.  


“It’s fine.”

The voice is soft, reassuring as he takes the sheet from Levi’s outstretched hand, still frozen in shock. His fingers curl and the arm withdraws as Mike’s weight shifts the mattress, his bulk disappearing into the adjacent bathroom.  


Levi sinks down into their bed, watches him go with red eyes.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Temporary Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406227) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses)




End file.
